


The Omegaverse: An explaination

by JCoop (orphan_account)



Category: DCU, Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Vocabulary, comment any questions, information, let me know if I should add stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JCoop
Summary: This is a compiled list of topics and theories I'm going to provide in this AU. I just wanted to do something for it.There are a lot of words and explanations and if you ask in the comments, I'll try to answer the best I can throughout the next chapters. Happy writing!





	The Omegaverse: An explaination

First of all, what is the _Omegaverse_? The Omegaverse is an Alternate Universe (AU) in which there are sexual castes. There are three main sexual castes, also castes; alpha, beta, and omega. These three castes have different roles in society, as well as certain characteristics, both emotionally and physically.

**About Alphas:**

Alphas are generally the most aggressive and dominant caste, as well as one of the most desired castes. They are also the caste most responsible for impregnating others. Biologically, they have the ability to knot, bite, mate, and bond either of the other castes.

 _What is knotting?_ Knotting his the swelling of a bulbous gland at the base of an alpha's penis. The knot occurs for approximately half an hour on orgasm. It is used to tie the partners together during sex and to make sure that the other becomes impregnated. The sire is the pared that acts as the impregnator.

 _Can females knot?_ Female alphas are a rare commodity. They do have the ability to knot. They possess an enlarged clitoris that functions like that of a head of a penis and will extend when aroused. The alpha female has a very small change of being able to conceive, seeing that they either have a very small womb or not have one altogether.

Although alphas are the desired caste, it doesn't always mean that they are liked. Often, they are called derogatory names such as 'mutt' or 'dog'.

 _What does an alpha's bite do?_ _What does it mean?_ The alpha's bite is used to collect omega hormones through the omega gland (see: About Omegas). Adversely, omegas receive alpha hormones through alpha saliva or sweat, often with acts of kissing or licking. The alpha's bite is a sign of ownership or of bonding.

 _What's the difference in the alpha-levels?_ There are three levels of every caste. High-level, mid-level, and low-level. High-level alphas are the strongest, meanest, and most dominating. They also produce the most hormones. Mid-level alphas are less strong and less aggressive. Low-level alphas are more like beta's but still have the ability to knot and breed.

**About Betas:**

Beta's are essentially the pack's glue. They stop disputes between the castes and try to please everyone. They are often called bond-breakers if they bond with omegas or alphas. Betas are the most common caste and do not have any changes in anatomy from us.

 _What is the difference between the levels of a beta?_ Beta's are the most versatile of the castes. If the beta is a low-level, they are likely to be confused with omegas and some will even have heats. If they are high-level, the might be considered as alphas and can possibly be able to knot. Mid-level betas are most desired in packs. Their level is measured by the amounts of alpha vs. omega hormones they have.

**About Omegas:**

Omegas are commonly seen as property or as a prize. They are the most submissive of the three castes and are the cast used for breeding, and bearing children. Omegas are the rarest of all sexual castes.

Omegas can have heats once per month or once every two months, depending on the level. They also contain the ability to bond to an alpha.

 _What is a heat?_ A heat is a period of extremely lowered inhibitions and an extremely heightened sex drive with the instinctual need to mate. This period is when the omega is most fertile. Often the omega will have a need to nest or create a safe place, where they can lock themselves away for the duration of their heat.

The scent of omegas or their hormone production is increased during heats. The omega's scent is used to allure alphas to bed with them and vice versa.

 _What if an omega doesn't have an alpha?_ The Omega can do one of two things. They can find a temporary alpha or they can get suppressants. Suppressants for omegas often contain a cocktail of alpha hormones to help make their heat bearable. The suppressants for alphas contain the omega hormones from their omega gland.

 _What is an omega gland?_ An omega gland is a hormone-producing organ located on the side of their neck underneath their jaw. It swells during heats and gives off their unique scent. The alpha needs to bite the gland to obtain the hormones, and although it is pleasurable for the alpha, it is usually painful or uncomfortable for the omega being bitten.

When in heat, or out of it, the omega will produce a liquid substance known as slick. Slick is a natural lubrication that makes penetrative sex easier. Females produce this vaginally and males produce it anally. Often during a heat, an omega can temporarily imprint on a mate and look to them for protection or sex. This bond only lasts for the heat.

 _Can omega males get pregnant?_ Yes, they can. During heat, their organs will often shift to accommodate their needs to reproduce. They can indeed have the organs required to reproduce, including the ovaries, cervix, uterus, etc.

 _What is the difference between levels in omegas?_ A high-level omega is the most desired level. They have the longest, most intense heats and produce the most hormones and have the strongest scent. A mid-level is mediocre. A low-level omega is usually closer to a beta rather than an omega. Low-levels can often come without the instinctual need to reproduce, meaning no heats. They can be legalized as betas.

Other casts can be jealous of omegas and have derogatory words for omegas such as bitch, slut, or whore.

**About other stuff:**

_Bond Shock-_ a state similar to PTSD what can be caused by the sudden breaking of mate, pack or parental bonds either by death or abandonment. This state can be minor, such as a person merely misses the scent of the missing person. This can also be very traumatic whereby it causes the suffering to behave mindlessly or without thinking.

 _Puppy/Pup_ \- a slang or casual word for children or adolescents that haven't presented yet.

 _Presenting_ \- a coming of age where you discover which sexual caste you are. Usually, one presents during puberty.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of words and explanations and if you ask in the comments, I'll try to answer the best I can throughout the next chapters. Happy writing! 
> 
> Also if you don't understand something, let me know!!! I love your comments. No question is wrong or unworthy of asking. If you want to know, speak up!
> 
> (PS if you know any fics that are great with A/B/O dynamics, PLEASE let me know


End file.
